


Love Sick

by AddarusSalamander



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Cheesy title is cheesy, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, One Shot, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-28 01:32:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18201686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AddarusSalamander/pseuds/AddarusSalamander
Summary: Lucio is sick and Genji is giving him company





	Love Sick

**Author's Note:**

> I've been feeling blegh and I thought maybe something fluff would make me feel better

It was a sunny and warm afternoon as spring was finally getting underway. Genji sat with Hana at the other end of the table. The two of them were playing against each other on their handhelds. He was losing to her, but that’s not what he was going to say to anyone else who asked. He leaned forward and had a creased eyebrow behind his visor. Yet, it seemed that she was able to sense his expression.

“Aw, feeling a little tense now Gen?” She spoke a mocking tone.

“Mm,” Genji grunted.

A few more combos and he was finished. Hana cheered for herself and did not hold back from mocking Genji.

“You’re awful,” he lifted his head up.

“No, I’m just better is all,” she smiled.

As they were setting up for another match, two more of their friends entered the kitchen and rather in a huff. It was Angela followed by Lena who both had similar expressions on their faces. The two of them went straight to the cupboards and Lena started to pull out chicken stock. Everyone had their own corners of the world to look after from time to time. It was rare to have these many people on base and in the kitchen at once.

They were all called for upcoming missions, not everyone could drop everything. But the universe allowed some of them to have some free time.

Hana and Genji exchanged a look as they watched Lena start to make chicken soup. Angela pulled up a chair and sat at the table.

“When did you get here Lena?” Hana asked adjusting her Meka hat on her head.

“Oh, last night. N’ I told ya, Angie, he’s gotten worse since we landed,” she pulled out a pot.

“Of course he didn’t do anything to prevent this. Too tied up in his work now he’s too far gone. He’s quarantined.” Angela straightened her back and folded her hands together.

“What’s going on?” Genji asked putting a hand on top of hers.

“Lúcio’s sick,” Lena answered.

“What?” Hana raised an eyebrow. “Is it as bad as last time?”

Genji now was looking at Hana, “What happened last time?”

Lena snickered, “He was blowin’ chunks!”

Angela sighed, “Glad I wasn’t on call for that.”

“He had a gig and a game in London so we went on the same plan together. Halfway through the flight, I started to notice it,” she added.

“Sorry Angie, but Lúcio is probably the worst patient you could have,” Hana said clicking through her handheld.

“Sorry but the raining champion is sitting right here,” She smiled and put her hands over Genji’s.

“Hey!” Genji let out.

“Oh let’s face it you were a menace.”

If it weren’t for the visor they would have seen him pouting. He really couldn’t argue with her and he knew she didn’t hold it against him. She was one of his best and most trusted friends. Lúcio was a different story. The two of them grew rather close together since Overwatch started. Genji wasn’t going to let himself have feelings for another person. He pushed any idea of dating in the back of his mind years ago. Oh, but if he didn’t have small on occasion fantasies about dating. Each one of them having Lúcio being the center of attention.

“Is Lúcio going to be okay?” Genji asked.

“He’ll be fine, still I wouldn’t recommend anyone be near him. He’s got a terrible flu,” Angela leaned back in her chair. “Once you are done with that soup I’ll give it to him and make sure he’s actually getting some rest.”

“He’s gotta learn he can’t work through everything,” Lena shook her head.

“I can give it to him!” Genji said a bit too eager.

The three of them all looked at him before grinning amongst themselves. Lena hummed to herself as she stirred the pot and Hana just started playing a game on her own.

“What? It won’t affect me...my mask will keep me protected.” He tapped on his faceplate.

Angela hummed a soft laugh, “I suppose you’re right. Bring him some soup and make sure he gets rest then.”

So, now Genji was walking down the hallway with a tray of food prepared for Lúcio. He, of course, couldn’t leave the kitchen without a barrage of teasing coming from his three friends. Maybe his crush was obvious so what? As long as it wasn’t obvious to Lúcio that’s what mattered. He arrived in front of Lúcio’s door ready to shake the feeling of embarrassment off himself.

He gently knocked on the door and waited for a response. There was silence before he knocked a little bit harder. Again nothing. He finally pressed the button and saw Lúcio sitting up on his bed. His laptop in his lap and blankets around his shoulders. There was a good mountain of tissues in his trash can so much that they started to overflow. He looked pale and absolutely exhausted but was still working on his computer. His dreads were loose and falling over his shoulders and face.

The sick man finally looked up to see who opened up his door and smiled. Before he could give a proper greeting he started to cough into his shirt and man did it sound bad.

“Hello to you too. I come bearing gifts,” Genji walked into his room and the door closed behind him.

“...Thanks, man,” he rasped. “Thought you were Lena ready to yell at me.”

“I might as well be, you should be resting.” Genji sat the tray of food on his nightstand. He had to move many frog related toys and cards, no doubt from his fans. Lúcio was popular in his country and with people all over the world. Genji couldn’t help but find it endearing that he kept almost everything his fans sent to him. He wondered if Lúcio would ever want to settle down with one person.

“I am I just gotta finish this real qui-” Lúcio was cut off by a sneeze that Genji just found adorable.

“Oh God ew, don’t look,” he threw the blanket over his head. “It’s gross. H-hand me a tissue!”

Genji laughed and handed held the box in front of him. “I thought frogs needed mucus, can’t look any worse than I do.”

Lúcio poked his hand out and snatched the box. He managed a ‘shut up’ between him sneezing. “No talkin’ shit about yourself in my room.” He threw the blanket off his head and continued to wipe his nose.

“Fair enough,” Genji shrugged and took this chance to take the laptop from his lap.

“Hey, Genji come on!” He protested weakly reaching out for it.

“Sorry, I’m on orders. You’re quarantined and I have to make sure you get to rest. Aren’t you exhausted?”

Lúcio sniffed and threw the tissue to join the rest in the pile. “I gotta finish these last few changes to my spreadsheet and I promise I’ll go to bed.”

“I admire your determination, but you should really rest. You won’t get better faster if you don’t rest Lúcio.”

He looked at him with puffy eyes and exhaled, “Fine. Fine. I’ll rest. Ugh, I just hate turnin’ shit in late. I’m never doing another concert outside again. Last time I blew chunks.”

Genji nodded, “So I’ve heard. Here,” he sat the laptop on his desk. He handed him the tray off soup and a glass of water.

“This should be fine for now,” he watched as Lúcio started to eat. “I’m just a phone call away.”

“Hold on you’re leaving?” Lúcio raised an eyebrow.

Genji froze and looked back and forth between him and the door, “I don’t want to disturb you.”

Lúcio cleared his throat and gave a weak smile, “You could never. Come on I’m cut off from the world. Don’t you wanna keep me company?”

Genji gulped and stood in the middle of Lúcio’s room ready to do a backflip. He cleared his throat and rubbed the back of his neck.

“If you want to,” he tried to sound as casual as possible.

“Of course I want you to. Come on put a movie on and let’s hope I can keep this down.”

Genji went to the tv and scrolled through the different selections. He was almost tempted to put on a cheesy romcom but he decided against it. This was the perfect scenario for him though being able to get a chance to be with alone with him. Though the fantasy involved less….phlegm.

“Yo Genji, just choose something!” Lúcio laughed, “I’m gonna probably fall sleep anyway.”

“Okay!” Genji clicked some random title and the movie started to play. “You’re so crabby when you’re sick.”

Lúcio was drinking from the bowl and put it down. “What are you talking about?” He sniffed sounding so congested. “I’m a delight. Come on sit down.”

Genji laughed and sat next to him. He scooted all the way back to his back was against the wall. Lúcio stayed sitting up with his legs crossed and the blankets wrapped all around him. Even in his little nest, Genji could tell he was shivering. Maybe he should have checked his temperature. He didn’t really concentrate on the movie only making sure Lúcio ate and got some rest.

“How are you feeling?”

Lúcio burped loudly and wiped his mouth. “Like I’m gonna die. Feel like my whole body went through a trash compactor.” He leaned placed the tray on his nightstand and scooted back next to him.

“I know the feeling,” Genji moved over to give him room.

“Genji,” Lúcio groaned. Him moving over didn’t matter when Lucio moved so close to him he was laying on his arm.

“Not what I meant, I meant I’ve been this sick before,” Genji said. He rolled with it and brought his arm up. His mask made sure he wasn’t going to get sick, not with the filtered air. He took his arm and wrapped it around Lúcio’s shoulders. Hopefully, he wouldn’t mind, maybe he was too sick to care. It seemed like he was only using him as a bed and Genji didn’t mind.

They stayed like watching the movie. Genji would make occasional glances down at him making sure he was at least resting. Lúcio managed to snake his arm around Genji’s waist and curl his legs with his.

“Uh..are you alright?” Genji couldn’t help but ask.

“I’m freaking cold,” he grumbled cuddling closer to him.

“Oh, do you want another blanket?”

“No, you’re warm enough.” Lúcio sighed looking at the tv.

“Good to know...I sorta got comfortable.”

“Yeah?” Lúcio smiled and let out a cough, “Me too n’ not because of the movie.”

Maybe it was the fever but Genji swore it looked like Lúcio was blushing. Maybe he was just flushed. He did feel hot being so close to him. He moved his hand to rub small circles on Lúcio’s back to ease his coughing every now and then. No way Angela would approve of them laying together when he was sick, but he knew she would understand.

Genji was being pulled in an out of the movie keeping a watchful eye on Lúcio. It seemed he finally went to sleep, he didn’t open his eyes for a few minutes. Good, as much as he enjoyed it the closeness he knew it was only because of the flu.

“...missed you,” Lúcio muttered.

Genji blinked behind his visor, “What?”

Lúcio cleared his throat, “...said I missed you.”

He looked down to him, “You missed me?”

“Yeah, when I went away.” He sounded completely drained but still had enough energy to speak. “I was glad I was doin’ music, but I missed you.”

Genji’s heart fluttered but didn’t want to get too excited. Lúcio was friendly with everyone, it couldn’t mean anything more than that.

“I missed you as well. I haven’t left the base much since you’ve been gone.”

Lúcio coughed and opened his eyes slowly, “I was really hopin’ I wouldn’t get sick especially now. Perfect timing huh?”

“Really?” Genji asked moving his locks from his face.

“Yeah,” his eyes started to droop, “...I was gonna ask you out.”

“What!?” Genji blurted out.

Lúcio didn’t say anything. His eyes were closed and looked like he was fast asleep. Genji looked around and hoping someone else besides him heard that. He softly called his name and shook him but it was no use. Lúcio wouldn't wake up.

“You choose now to sleep,” Genji put a hand over his visor and sunk further along the wall.

Sometime during the night, Genji managed to slip out of his room. He tucked Lúcio safely in and wandered back to his room. He wondered if Lúcio meant what he said or if that was just the sickness taking over him. He heard him clearly, he wanted to ask him out. Not only that he missed him while he was gone. Of course, Genji missed him like crazy. The thought of Lúcio feeling the same way when they were apart made his head swim.

The butterflies inside didn’t go away all night. He even thought about it the next morning. He walked past Lúcio’s room not bothering to check on him. With how tired he was Genji was sure he wouldn’t be up so early in the morning.

Going straight to the kitchen he stood corrected as he saw Lúcio standing in front of a boiling kettle. A fleece frog blanket was around his shoulders. Each frog had its own little crown and was definitely his favorite blanket. That doesn’t excuse the fact that he was out of bed.

“Don’t you know how to slow down?” Genji asked stepping into the kitchen.

Lúcio laughed and turned around. He did look better than yesterday, but no one could come back from the flu like that that fast.

“Not in my nature Shimada. I’m just making some tea. I’m gonna head back to bed once I’m done.”

Genji walked up to him, “I couldn’t have done it for you.”

“You were already my hero last night,” he put a hand, “At least let me walk around for a bit.”

Genji shook his head, he was so lucky that he liked him so much. “Alright fine, but if Angela catches you, you’re on your own.”

“You’re really gonna sell me out like that?” Lúcio laughed then covered his mouth because of a cough.

“She probably isn’t happy with how much time we spent together last time. I was just supposed to bring you food,” Genji leaned on the table.

“Aw, but it was fun though, even if I did pass out.” Lúcio reached for two mugs.

Genji nodded and crossed his arms as he watched Lucio pour some tea for himself. Also for what he could only guess was for him too. He stared at the cups before mustering up the courage to say something.

“Lúcio?”

“That’s me.”

“About last night, I know you were pretty tired...but how much do you remember?” He was pretty out of it he probably doesn’t remember.

“I remember feeling like an elephant was dancing on my head and I was sweaty.”

“Mm, I see. Alright then.” Of course, he was delirious. If Genji was in his position he probably would say ridiculous things as well.

Lúcio held the two mugs in his hand and handed Genji one of them. “Hey, why so down? I’m the one who’s sick?”

Genji held the mug in both his hands. “Oh, I was-I mean I suppose I’m still a bit groggy.”

Lúcio nodded and took a sip of his tea, “Well stay awake. I think I might plan our date once I’m feeling better.”

Genji sat up. Date? Is that what he said?

“D-date?”

Lúcio grinned, “I remember a couple of things from last night.”

“You-” Genji wasn’t sure what to say.

All Lúcio did was a laugh and walked up to him and stood on his toes. He placed a soft kiss on his faceplate before taking a step back. It wasn’t the real thing but he stilled closed his eyes like it was. He was willing to get sick just for a moment if it meant one kiss.

“I mean...that is if you want to go out with me,” he spoke softly.

Genji opened his eyes and held out his hand, “Oh no! I do. I do. I would love to. I would really.”

“Good, I’ve been workin’ up to do that for a while.”

The two of them shared a short laugh together before Genji felt an itch in his throat. He started to cough and both of them froze.

Lúcio tilted his head, “Genji did you-”

Genji cut him off with a sneeze, spilling so of the tea out of his mug.

“But I don’t-” He was cut off by another sneeze.

Lúcio covered his mouth from laughing, “Looks like the mask wasn’t enough huh?”

“This is all your fault,” Genji smile and started to take off his mask. There was no point in it now.

“Aw, but I did like that you spent time with me,” Lúcio took a step closer and kissed him on the cheek.

Genji sniffled but blushed all the same. “I did rather enjoy it.”

“Yeah? Maybe we can do more than a movie next time.” Lúcio smirked.

Genji leaned over him and cupped his hand under Lúcio’s chin. He tilted his head up and was about to lean down for a kiss when a voice ripped through the air.

“Hey! You’re supposed to be in quarantine!” Lena stood in the doorway with her hands on her hips.

Lúcio sniffled and shrugged, “Aw man it’s the fuzz.”

“What’s life without a bit of risk?” Genji said connecting their lips together.

“Oh ew! Gross, Genji he’s sick!” Lena wrinkled her nose.

Genji pulled away not wanting to keep his eyes off of Lúcio, “I can deal with that.”

“Ugh, you two deserve each other,” she shook her head and left the room.

The two of them were left laughing to themselves. Genji hadn’t been sick in years, but he was telling the truth when he said he didn’t mind. At least he got to spend the day with Lúcio. It wasn’t the ideal date, but they would try again the next time around when they both felt better.

**Author's Note:**

> I can't get enough of writing Genji being gaga head over heels for Lúcio. This is just something short and fluffy because I've been feeling like Lúcio lately lmao, find me on twitter @herofoheights


End file.
